10 Things I Hate About Parry
by Brophy
Summary: A workshop in downtown Ipswich, home to a peculiar bunch of mechanics that she calls ‘family’. There's fun to be had at Helmer's, especially with an old admirer in the mix. rar!
1. His Conceit

_**10 Things I Hate About Parry**__ – by Brophy_

_And we are back. Picture of Esther is in my profile._

_Just a warning, I might not be updating frequently. But that doesn't mean I'll starve you to death; not intentionally anyway..._

_Disclaimer: the boys don't belong to me, but I'm safe to say that those quirky gals are. And by quirky, I don't mean Sarah, Kate or Kira. Of course. :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One _–_ His Conceit

"So, she asks me what I do for a living. How am I supposed to answer that? She's grade A stuff and I'm the deadbeat workin' at Helmer's."

Esther leant back in her chair in the reception room, legs crossed on top of the cluttered desk as she flicked through a magazine leisurely. 'Helmer Mechanics', the only trustworthy mechanics store within Ipswich. But that might've been a one-sided opinion, since her dad _did_ own the joint and she had practically grown up with the people working there. They were all like family to her.

Even the annoying ones.

She'd heard enough of Tony's blabbering.

"That is the _only_ time I ever want to hear a woman sound like dog food," Esther called out, sliding a glance at him from passed the open door. "You're lucky you even have a job with that nude calendar of yours," she teased pointedly.

Tony had been working at Helmer's when Esther was little and ever since then they had never ceased to harass each other. He was a close friend of her fathers, around early thirties in age. His dark hair was closely shaved to his head, eyes revealing the Spanish blood in him. He and his brother were almost identical, but where Tony was arrogant and loud, Dominic was quiet and observant. They were the yin and yang, the balance to each other. And most of all, they were like brothers to her.

"Hey, your old man needs me," Tony said, beating a thumb at his chest in a primitive fashion.

"No, the only reason why he needs you is because your name is Tony. People always trust a mechanics shop if one of the workers names is Tony," Esther retorted. Her eyes flickered down the page to a girl clad in a bikini and very, very short skirt. She contemplated how someone could call it fashionable... It was practically a belt.

Dominic snickered, grinning at Esther until Tony slapped him on the back of the head. Dom – being the loyal younger brother that he was – took notice of the glare sent his way by his brother and shut up.

"You hear that George?" Tony called out, feigning a hurt expression at Esther. "That stings you know that?"

She mouthed the word 'good' back at him.

"What's my muffin doing now?"

"About to make plastic, self-detonating, explosive muffins to throw at you if you call me _muffin_ again." There was threat in her voice, she was sure of it.

"Sure thing, muffin," he replied casually.

Esther huffed, removing her eyes from the magazine to nag at her father, "Tell Tony to stop objectifying woman." She threw in a pouty look for good measure.

"Then tell Essie to stop using her hereditary power to control me," Tony countered, looking even smugger. At least, she was pretty sure that was a word...

Esther scowled, considering throwing a spanner at him. His red shirt proved to be a sufficient target from this distance. She was about to find an object of sizable hurling range when the bell chimed, signaling a customer at the door. Her annoyance abruptly halted.

"George?"

Ah, the goosebumps were back. She knew that voice.

"Yep?"

"Just brought in the Ducati."

"What've you done to her this time?" he asked, almost dreading the question.

Pogue's laugh was full and deep, giving her goosebumps some goosebumps. "Nothing bad I hope. Just a routine fix; that's all."

George wiped his greasy hands on a rag before staring at the two troublemakers. "You," he pointed to Tony. "go check up on Parry's bike." His gaze slid to his daughter. "You – get started on your school work..." He paused, lips twitching. "muffin."

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said wryly, gritting her teeth as she snapped the magazine shut.

"Creative quip. I have much to teach you, young Padawan."

Esther tried not to groan "No more Star Wars, please Dad? It's embarrassing."

He just smiled a fatherly smile as he walked past her and into his office, closing the door behind him.

Dom watched her, an all-knowing look in his eye. He was far too observant for his own good, and with that smug expression, looked way too much like his brother.

Esther glared at him. She didn't need anyone else knowing about her infatuation with the leather clad biker, so it was best to put on a mean front.

Dominic raised his hands in surrender before polishing off some weird looking parts that Esther assumed were meant to be in a car.

Get started on schoolwork?

Yeah, like she could concentrate on it while _he_ was around.

'He' being Pogue Parry, the buff Son of Ipswich.

No, he was more than buff.

He was beautiful and breathtaking and buff.

And he was taken.

Esther frowned.

Nope, definitely not doing any homework.

Yep, she was a procrastinator. One of the quirks in knowing you won't make it to Harvard. Her chances were slim to none. She couldn't afford to go to the 'notorious-for-Harvard-worthy-students' Spenser Academy. After all, not everyone could live in luxury. Instead, she went to Pingree, a public school with a funny name. And unlike private students, Esther had to start school at the beginning of the week. Two days didn't seem like much, but for her, they were hours and hours of lost freedom.

Spent at school.

She made her way out of the reception room and to the garage, only to find 'buff man' standing in the vicinity.

And so her plans were altered.

She made a sharp left turn, hiding behind a bulky car being repaired by Dex. He looked up from under the hood, greeting her with a brief nod and small crinkly-eyed smile. Esther smiled warmly in return before walking alongside the car that lead to her bag. She bent down into a crouching position, waddling quietly as she moved further, bit by bit, trying not to be noticed by the biker son along the other side of the car. For what it was worth, she was getting pretty good at the stealth mode thing.

She reached the end of the car. The bag was close now, within grabbing distance, but the rest of the way left her unhidden from Pogue. He was facing in an opposite direction, standing only a meter away. Esther decided to take her chances. She knelt down on the floor and, like a stretching feline, leant forward with her arms, snatching at the bag. She managed to pull the strap, sliding it slowly towards her.

She felt accomplished with the feat, doing a mental happy dance. Esther clutched the bag in her hands, ready to shimmy back, swerve around, and creep – or rather waddle – her way back.

"You trying to hide from me?"

_Shit._

_Jinxed it._

She chanced a glance upwards, and just like that, her world started to crumble. Pogue had a smug smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at her. She hated that he was so self-satisfied, mainly because he had every right to be.

Esther stood up from the floor, brushing off her jeans in a nonchalant manner. Yeah, right; her heart had done its hundredth happy lap within the fifth second and was ready for more. She clutched the bag over her shoulder, trying not to hyperventilate out of distress.

She turned around to look at the bench. "It's almost impossible to find some good magazines around here," Esther informed casually, sifting through the stacks of sheets, manuals and files.

"I know evasion when I hear it." His voice was laced in amusement, making her calm façade slip a little.

"Doesn't change the fact that there aren't any good magazines."

She heard his steps, felt his heat as he moved closer to her. She gritted her teeth before turning around to muster up a small smile. He was close now. Close enough to notice that she was nervous. Her right hand gripped the bag tighter, her other hand clutched the bench behind her as she leant back.

"How was your summer break?" he asked casually, head lowering to meet her more at eye level. Oh, how she wished to fall into those hazel-green eyes.

"Fun," she replied tersely. "Yours?" Esther noticed his expression change and took advantage of the distraction. "Not that fun?"

"Short," he sighed.

"I know the feeling."

"Just a little less than a year and I'll be done."

She noticed a partially vacant and tired lighting in his eyes. "You don't seem too happy."

"One of the lost sheep. No idea what I'll do."

"You've gotta have some idea..." Esther sidestepped, moving out of the confined space between them to watch him on profile. "What's your dream?" Pogue looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Come on, humor me."

He paused for a moment. "Racing."

"Oh, right, the adrenaline junkie."

"You know it." He grinned a boyish grin, making her glad to have the bench behind her for support. "Used to be dirt bikes. Now _– _racing's second nature to me. There's still swimming, and football out of school." _He played football? Should've known, being buf–_ "Guess I'm just sport orientated." Pogue paused, watching her with sudden, intense scrutiny. "So what about you? You've gotta have _some_ idea," he teased, using her words against her. She didn't answer, but her eyes narrowed just a fraction. "Come on Esther, I promise I won't laugh."

"Highly unlikely," she dismissed with a shake of her head.

"Probably right..." Pogue stepped in front of her again. "But still," his hand reach out for the bench behind her, his body leaning closer to hers. "it'll be great fun forcing it out of you." Oh boy, her heart was just about having fits now.

Esther's mouth opened to respond but his phone went off. Her mouth snapped shut and a teasing smile flitted on her lips. "Looks like you've got a call," she pointed out.

He didn't bother pulling away, just used his other hand to pull the phone out of his pocket. "Caleb?" Pogue slid a glance over to Esther, his eyes narrowing. Then the look froze. He swallowed, brow furrowed somberly. His eyes spoke volumes.

He pulled away and walked over to the other secluded half of the garage, where his bike was being fixed.

There were some times when he was all mystery...

But there was no mystery as to whether he was taken or not.

Esther sighed.

Kate Tunney, the exotic girlfriend. Buoyant, attractive and oh so flirty. If only she treated him the way he deserved to be treated.

But Esther couldn't tell _him_ that. She wasn't much for confessions. And if she did, all he would ever see in her was the little sister to tease and joke around with. Hence leading to rejection. He didn't know the effect that he had on her. Correction; he _did_, but he didn't know that the effect was due to a crush. And she wouldn't let him find out.

Nope, not whilst she was alive and kicking.

* * *

_Tisk, tisk, you've jinxed yourself again, Essie._

_Football aye? *cough*Riggins*cough* Call with Caleb aye? Bwehehe, that's right, this story's set in the past._

_Just a little tid bit: if you notice in the movie, there's a guy in a red shirt fixing Pogue's Ducati. That guy is Tony. *cackles* And so the extra becomes a part of the story..._

_Review? Please?_


	2. His Charm

_Jiminy jillickers, thanks for the reviews! I'm procrastinating from assessments right now and decided I might as well update early, just for you guys. :)_

* * *

Chapter Two – His Charm

"Tangerine?" Esther suggested.

George shook his head.

She paused, gnawing at her lower lip. "Hmm... Crimson?"

Another head shake.

Her mouth curved a little. "Ah, what about Aubergine?"

A strange look accompanied with a head shake.

Every fortnight they'd flick through some motorcycle magazines, writing down a list of the practical yet aesthetic bikes and colors to accompany them. Her Dad had been saving up for a motorcycle for his retirement. Even though it was more than a few decades away, George felt it was best to plan ahead and wanted to 'go out in style'. He was very much a man of dignity.

"Hey, it comes in ultramarine," her Dad pointed out, peering down at the corner of the catalogue.

"Ooo, ultramarine." She glanced at the page, voice oozing with sarcasm. "That just screams macho now, doesn't it?"

"Sure does," he answered, ignoring her sarcasm. "Ultramarine motorcycles are ones not to be messed with."

"And what about black? It's a classic."

He gave it some thought, his head weighing the issue by tilting from side to side. "Bad ass, but too bad ass for a pensioner."

"Then what about Turquoise Green?"

His mouth twisted in a sour look. "A little too feminine."

"Turquoise is feminine?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

He rolled his eyes. "Get with the times Esther." _This coming from a forty-four year old?_

"Not with the name that you gave me... Esther?" she gaped incredulously, a hand pawing at the air. "How purely Austen of you!"

"Austen never had an Esther," he remarked, his eyes returning to the magazine.

"And you know this _how_?" his daughter inquired. "Check mate dearest daddy-o." she grinned smugly. "You're a sentimentalist," she stood up, pointing victoriously as her eyes narrowed. "I knew it!" Esther skipped around the couch, making her way to the door. "Wait till Tony gets a load of this."

"I bought the Jane Austen collection for you, call it prude but a parent has to know the stories their child is reading!" he remarked hastily from the couch.

"So-rry, can't hear you!" Esther called back with a laugh as she walked out of his office and past the reception room. She scanned the garage, looking for uncle T and grinning at the discovery she was dying to tell him.

When she didn't find him in the workshop, she assumed he was on his break, hanging outside of the shop and probably smoking. Esther skipped out of the shop, eyes squinting against the afternoon sunlight as she turned around the corner and into the employee's parking lot.

Her head suddenly collided against someone, making her whirl backwards in pain and confusion. She braced herself for the impact of the ground but soon realized that hands were gripped around her arms, keeping her steady. "Whoa there."

She was clutching at the person's shoulders, blinking rapidly from the numbing impact. Then she realized it was Pogue she was holding onto. And that he felt even more ripped than he looked. Smelt good, too.

She pulled her hands away, pain mixed with thrill.

"Gaaaah," she groaned out, hands feeling at her forehead.

"You alright?"

She glared and pulled herself away, ashamed to admit that she enjoyed the warmth of his hands against her arms. "No thanks to you."

"O-kay, I just saved you from cracking your head on the concrete and you glare at me."

"And _you_ guaranteed me permanent brain cell loss from the collision of _my_ head to _your_ chest!"

"Your welcome," he quipped dryly.

"One of these days..." _I will throw myself at you for being so goddamn good looking!_

"What was that?"

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Is there any reason to talk with a friend?"

"Then go talk to your friend," she huffed, folding her arms.

His jaw muscle clenched. "I was talking about _you_."

"Oh." Her eyebrows raised. "Okay..." her arms fell at her sides, defensive posture relaxing. "Well then, what did you want to talk about?"

"You're unbelievable," he exclaimed, head raised to the heavens.

She pretended it was a compliment and gave him a wide grin. "Thank you."

He growled in annoyance, but it only served to make him even more adorable.

"Kate's getting annoyed with me."

An eyebrow quirked. "Oh so I'm your relationship counselor am I?"

"She's hanging around this new guy who transferred in from Hastings." He scowled, but still looked adorable. "I don't like him. He's just..." Pogue sighed, brows pulled together. "He seems too false." He combed a hand through his hair, eyes turning steely. "I don't trust him around her."

It was the 'serious talk', which surprised her. They'd never had one of those before. Esther knew she was getting to the heart of the matter and sobered up. "She can take care of herself," she replied after a lengthy silence, carefully choosing her words. "Girls need space sometimes, but it doesn't mean they're gonna cheat on you." But then how could she say the same for Kate? Tunney was a flame; sporadic and thriving with spirit. Could she be trusted? "But..." he looked so concerned that she felt the compulsion to hug him. Instead, she changed the topic with a faint grin. "Try not to get too possessive with her will ya? Just tell her that you don't like the guy and leave it be. Give her your opinion and she'll give you yours. Don't overreact about the whole situation. Listen to her."

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that she doesn't want me anymore."

Her eyes almost popped out at the statement. "_Want you_? Parry, practically _all_ of the girls from the Pingree swim team would _kill_ for you." His lips twitched, curving into a smile. "No joke." Esther gave him a sympathetic look, which only served in making him smile more. "I'm serious, most gals from my year just go to regionals so they can watch you swim." She shook her head, eyebrows raised in astonishment at their 'long stretches'. She wouldn't go _that_ far for him.

"And you?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be the positive friend here!" she scowled, saving herself from the answer. Esther reminded herself of the purpose of the conversation and her scowl faded. "Point is, Kate's your girlfriend. She's been with you for lord knows how long. She wouldn't have stuck with you if she wasn't 'wanting' you anymore."

Gee, that hurt to say. Much more than she could put to words, but she didn't ponder it too much.

"Thanks Ess." Pogue looked appreciative.

"What're friends for, right?" she remarked, trying to hide the hint of bitterness in her voice.

"You're more than just a friend." Did his voice just get unconsciously husky or were her ears playing up? Her heart lurched up at the statement. He wasn't serious, was he? Or was it just a poor choice of words?

"Best friend, then?" she suggested jokingly.

Pogue laughed that warm laugh that made her break out into shivers. "Something like that."

She smiled and shook her head. "I mean... I thought I was good, but _damn_."

"What?"

"Hope Caleb isn't the jealous type, otherwise I don't think he'd take it too well being second best," she remarked. "He won't put some BFF curse on me, will he?" Esther asked, eyes purposefully wide and feigning fright.

"No curses; not that I know of." Pogue laughed. "Besides, can't really talk to any of the boys about stuff like this."

"Being the macho men that you are," she taunted with a roll of her eyes.

His eyebrows raised at that statement. "You think I'm a macho man, Essie?" There goes that teasing tone again.

"I _think_ – I've been listening to too much Village People."

"Ooh, nice save," Pogue replied with a charming grin.

Wow.

His grins really were fatal.

Either that or she was still dizzy from head-butting him in the chest.

"Um... I should be heading back," she said at length, her head gesturing back to the shop. "Dad isn't too keen with me hanging around biker boys."

"Afraid I'll kidnap you?" he asked, eyes light and playful as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe later." Oh boy, his voice was like poison. A good sort of poison, like a drug; intoxicating.

She swallowed thickly, trying to regain her voice.

"So, erm..." Esther rubbed at her arms to smooth away the goosebumps.

"Talk to you later?"

She nodded numbly, feeling as though she was pulled back to reality with the casual remark.

Pogue sat up on his bike, slipping on the helmet.

"And Parry?" His head lifted, signaling that she had gained his attention. "Take care."

He nodded, clutching at his bike handles and shifting the gears with his feet before zipping down the road.

_So, he came to talk about his girl problems?_

_That's fine..._

_Should've known..._

_Big deal..._

"Dammit Esther, don't you _dare_ cry!" she whispered harshly to herself.

She shut her eyes tightly, breathing in deeply to regain her composure. Esther walked back into the workshop and made her way to her Dad's office, dropping herself back on the coach.

"Was that Parry's bike?" Her dad asked as he flicked the page.

"Yep."

"What'd he want?"

"Just some advice..." she pursed her lips. "from a friend." Yep, a friend. And that's all she'd ever be.

"Uhuh." George said, looking aloof as his eyes scanned the article.

"So..." Esther glanced at the magazine. "how 'bout the silver?"

* * *

_Oh Pogue, you big, big tease._

_I see George as Robert Downey Jr. You know, handsome, funny, and a down to earth kind of bloke. Anyone feel a ref is in order?_


	3. His Risks

_Y'all are making me deliriously drunk with happiness right now. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_In other developments, after rifling through some images, I found a suitable looking ref for Georgikins. I'm sure if he existed he'd be shaking his fist at me right now. But meh, I'm the author and I wear the pants! Sorry, sleep deprived at the moment *headbangsondesk*

* * *

_

Chapter Three – His Risks

It was a rather nerdy thing to do, and yet here she was, staring at the clock, silently wishing that she had mind powers to move the hands backwards.

That'd be pretty cool though, to move stuff with your mind; turn back time. Just do something no one else could do. But the odds weren't exactly in her favor, so instead she hummed along to Cher. There wasn't much else to do on a Saturday morning after all...

Esther heard a knock on the door to her room before it opened, her dad's voice only an echo inside her head. "Could you do me a favor?"

She didn't bother turning to look at George, just continued to stare at the clock idly.

Esther always wondered why he'd phrase the question like that, or even make it a question to begin with. There was no 'could you', no-sir-ree, it was more like the silent words before 'do me a favor'. Even if she said no he'd force her to do it anyway. Asking her was purely pointless.

"Just spill it," Esther answered, eyes narrowing to harness her mind powers somehow. Maybe if she just concentrated enough...

"Parry's been in a motorcycle accident, so you're going to visit him at Gloucester Medical Center and find out all the information you can."

He said it so abruptly and quickly that Esther still needed time to process the words.

Pogue had been in an accident?

Her eyes widened...

Her first thought was shock, the mind numbing kind.

_Accident..._

Her second thought was horror that made her tense in her seat.

Her hands clenched, nails digging welts into her palms as her eyes began to sting.

But the third hit harder that she could imagine. Overwhelming sadness and concern filled her, expelling the breath from her lungs. Esther was almost about to burst into tears, but new better than to do so with her Dad around...

After all that processing she was _still _staring at the stupid clock. Only a few seconds had passed, but the hands seemed to move in slow motion, at a snails pace.

She mulled over the statement some more, swallowing thickly.

_Pogue was in an accident._ A shiver crawled down her spine. "What?" _And I have to go to Gloucester and speak to him. _"Wait, why?" Esther asked, brow scrunched.

"You'll pass as his friend."

Malice hinted in her quiet voice as she responded, "Getting the daughter to do the dirty work, huh?"

George pursed his lips a little. He was treading on dangerous ground now and he knew it. "I can't go. If the hospital staff find out that I'm from Hemler's they'll see it as a form of–"

"–blackmail?" she interrupted caustically.

"Persuasion," he continued, eyebrows raised. "And an added advantage in collecting evidence if a lawsuit arises. Tony's about to pull his teeth out with worry and Dom's already said that none of the crew wants to go down to Gloucester and find out what happened. So that's why you'll have–"

"–to do the snooping instead."

"Figuratively speaking, yes," he replied calmly. "I'd say it's just an inquiry into the health of a friend."

"With added benefits." She frowned, the expression settling in her eyes also.

"Just go to the hospital Esther." It was an order if she ever heard one. Her frown deepened. "And don't look at me like I'm abandoning a puppy, it isn't that bad." The expression didn't budge. Her father sighed before he walked over, crouched in front of her, and placed a kiss on her creased forehead. "I'm sorry, Esther." His eyes were pained but honest and sincere. "I would go if I could, but you're the least conspicuous and you actually _know _Parry. We can't afford to lose the shop over this."

It was obligation to Helmer's and her father that was making Esther go to Gloucester, not her concern for Pogue. She wouldn't be asking him whether he was fine or not, she would be bombarding him with questions instead. That was what irked her.

"Okay," Esther conceded, trying to fight back the sadness and anger.

"Want me to give you a lift there?" her Dad asked as he helped her up from the chair.

Esther nodded, not trusting her voice any longer.

Pogue was in hospital and she was going to see him for a complete other reason. She deserved to feel guilty.

–

Esther walked up to reception desk, finding out Pogue's whereabouts in the hospital. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs, striding down the second floor before arriving at the double doors that led to his room.

She was hoping that none of his friends were there, but unfortunately the receptionist let her know that Garwin and Simms stayed behind, thinking that she was a friend of theirs.

Yeah, right, she was friends with the Sons of Ipswich.

Esther pushed through the double doors, attracting the gaze of the two sons as she walked into the room timidly.

She didn't overhear anything, the words being muffled outside by the walls and doors, but she knew by their facial expressions that it was important. They looked as though they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders; a funny look for a bunch of teenagers.

"You're his friends right?" Esther asked, playing the clueless card, just in case.

Both boys nodded.

"And you are...?" Reid asked, slowly appraising her as he did so.

So Pogue didn't bother telling his brothers about her? Well, that was to be expected.

Didn't mean that it didn't hurt though.

The blond was waiting for an answer. Guess she had to tell white lies from here on in...

"Um... I work at Helmer Mechanics, the place that fixed his bike. What exactly happened?"

"You don't need to worry, he's fine," Reid dismissed curtly.

_Grump much?_

Lucky she was used to the cantankerous, being raised by one after all.

"Sorry but I can't just appease the other employees by telling them 'he's fine' and that they 'don't need to worry'." That earnt her a mild glare. She smiled sweetly in return. "I need more information than that. If we find out that we're liable for his accident than there's going to be a big lawsuit on our hands. And we don't exactly have old money to keep our business going."

"You don't seem like the type to work at a mechanics shop," Tyler remarked, watching her curiously.

"It's family owned." Her gaze flicked back to the blond as she reinstated her question "So, what happened?"

Reid fiddled around with his fingers for a while, digging them against the flesh of his glove covered palm. He pressed his lips in a thin line, licking them before he spoke, "He lost control of his bike; swerved off the road."

"But our mechanic fixed it just two days ago." Her thoughts shifted to Tony. Poor guy, he'd probably be going through his third pack of smokes by now. "How could that happen?"

"We don't know," Tyler answered. She sought the brunette's eyes, noticing his awkwardness as his gaze flickered away. "They didn't tell us if something was wrong with the Ducati... It was during the night, anything could've happened."

"Has anyone gotten to speak to him yet?" she asked, wondering why Danvers wasn't here worrying with them.

"No," the blond answered, shooting Simms a look just as his mouth opened to speak. "he hasn't woken up since."

There was more to this than Esther knew, but she couldn't pry. She wasn't Pogue's friend, after all.

At that thought, her gaze flickered over to him and just like that she wanted to burst into tears. It was a strange feeling, a dull and discomforting ache that resided within her, feeding itself with fear and worry.

He looked so tired, so weak...

Esther had told Pogue to take care, and yet here he was, relying on machines to keep him alive. The irony came as a bitter taste in her mouth; contemptuous.

She wanted to cry so badly. She wanted to scream at him for being so reckless. But he wouldn't listen, that was the problem. He was oblivious to her, plain and simple, and she was the only one who had to live with that fact; pay for it too. But all that didn't matter now. Now, all Esther wanted was for Pogue to be okay, for him to be alive and well. That she even admitted that thought to herself terrified her.

It led to something a lot worse than a crush...

"Anyone in there..." A fingerless-gloved hand waved over her face. Esther snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Reid. "That's all we've got for ya. You can leave now," he said, eyes watching her with mild annoyance.

"Um..." Esther blinked a couple of times. "Okay. Thanks for the info." She looked at Pogue one last time. "Let me know how he's doing."

They both just nodded.

–

Esther walked passed the automated sliding doors that led to the outside of the Medical Center, spotting her dad's car in the parking lot. She opened the passenger's side of the car before slipping in and buckling on her seatbelt.

"Is he okay?" George asked from the driver's side.

She turned her head towards the window, hiding the tears that fell down her cheek.

"Just drive," she murmured.

Gears shifted and the engine revved.

The hospital became only a blur in her vision.

* * *

_Yeah, Reid's being a little biotch. That's what happens when you're sexually frustrated. Don't worry, blondie, you'll get yer gal soon. :P_


	4. His Disregard

_I know it's been a while, I apologize. Life's been very busy, but hey, it goes that way sometimes. I'll try to take it like a champ. And I don't know why, but Dex is really growing on me. I think it's 'cause I sort of see him as Jim Beaver aka Bobby from Supernatural. My mind is corrupted by that show :)_

_Anywho, sorry for the wait. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but eh, I updated. It's the thought that counts, right?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four – His Disregard

"I'm not helping you set your dad up."

Her eyes widened innocently at his accusation. "What, I wasn't–"

"Yes you were," Dex gave a disbelieving look. "it's on the tip of your tongue."

Esther frowned. "Why not?"

The old man heaved a martyred sigh. "He's a busy man, Esther. He doesn't need the pressure of finding a companion with your help." She was about ready to protest but he raised a hand for silence. "Even I know he's lonely, but he's too dignified for blind dates. There was only one woman he cared about."

"And that one woman won't care for him," Esther remarked with a sour expression.

"Exactly. So lay off it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know me better."

Dex raised his hands at the threat in her voice. "Hey, at least I'm tryin'."

"Ess?"

Esther turned around, seeing one of the apprentices, Jeff, calling from the door. "Danvers is here to see you."

She did a double blink.

"What?"

"Danvers, you know, Son of Ipswich." _Who else?_ "He's in the other room."

"From one son to another," she sighed tiresomely. Jeff looked appalled. Esther laughed. "Not like that." She winked as his face flushed, giving him a noogie on her way to the door.

"Better not be," Dex remarked. His stern voice echoed behind her, but Esther ignored him as she walked out into the main area, meeting with the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome' himself.

"Hey."

Caleb didn't even look out of his element, just stood around the workshop and waited casually.

Esther gestured to the entrance that led outside the shop and he nodded, guiding her through the door before walking out behind her. Always a gentlemen.

The afternoon sunlight hit her eyes as she walked down the parking lot, finding a shiny silver mustang that wasn't there before.

Damn. Danvers drove in style.

"Just thought I'd let you know that Pogue's recovering now," Caleb said, sitting up against the hood of his car. He could've been a male model in a former life. "They didn't find anything wrong with the bike, so you have nothing to worry about."

Seemed a lot of people were telling her not to worry.

"Then what did it?"

His eyes flittered to the side, staring out of the scenery. "Don't know," he replied, arms folding as his gaze finally met hers.

One thing was for sure, Caleb had a bad poker face.

Looked like all the sons had the mysterious element in the bag.

Esther let it slide. "So, what happened to the shy brunette and sullen blond?"

He let out a mixture of a cough and a laugh. "Tyler and Reid?"

"They force you to come here?" she asked teasingly.

His head dropped to look at the ground briefly, mouth twisting into a half smile. Behind the good-hearted smile and cheery demeanor, Caleb had this sort of intimidating presence about him; knowledgeable and insightful. It made her second guess his intentions. "Normally, friends and family of the victim," he paused, eyes locking onto hers from under his brow. "in this circumstance, my brothers – don't disclose information to a business that's the cause of the accident."

Oh, she was snagged, and badly.

Esther was quick to reply, "But it wasn't the cause, you just said so."

"But it could've been," Caleb counteracted just a quickly, head lifting. "Be grateful that you dealt with Baby Boy and Blondie in that situation rather than me."

As immature as it was, Esther wanted to have the last say; dismantle that smug air about him. "Not grateful, more lucky they weren't law proficient."

He let out a chuckle, grinning with those perfect pearly whites. "After what I was told, I just had to see you for myself."

"What did they tell you?" Esther asked with a frown. Then it dawned on her. "Oh right, Garwin." She rolled her eyes, as her arms crossed. "No guess as to whether _he_ hates me."

"Nah, he doesn't, you just caught him in a foul mood. Put him in his place a little." Caleb seemed to enjoy that thought. Something told her those two sons didn't get along. "Besides, I don't think he likes girls who take charge."

"Dominatrix by night." She winked. His lips curved as his brow twitched, eyes glinting in amused surprise. Esther sobered up, just a little. "Thanks for letting me know."

He nodded.

That was his cue to leave, she was sure of it. But he stayed put.

"He said he wanted to see you," Caleb remarked cryptically, those brown eyes filled with intense scrutiny.

"Parry?" Esther asked innocently. He nodded. "Hmm. I guess it's just, you know, bike stuff." she shrugged, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"'Bike stuff'?" Caleb asked incredulously.

Her head tilted to the side as she squinted up at him. "No way am I letting some boy I barely know taunt me." He winced sheepishly, eyes apologetic. Esther grinned. "Don't worry about it, I'm usually the scapegoat of this enterprise."

Caleb smiled one of those ad worthy smiles. "Nice meeting you, Esther." He bid goodbye, getting into his car before driving off down the road.

Usually the goodbye part is awkward; you know, the conclusion that you have to go, repetition of waving hands, nodding and farewells. It's a little clumsy and on the anxious side, but he didn't make it awkward at all.

Then she did a double take.

Since when did she tell him her name? Not even Reid or Tyler knew it.

Esther frowned.

–

The school bell rung, signaling the end of a day that she dreaded most. It was easier to keep her thoughts at bay when bombarded with schoolwork.

Esther slipped on her roller blades and skated down the path, away from all the swarms of public students.

She didn't feel like taking public transport. Esther was the type of person who'd stare out at the window, either pondering or brooding. And that only served to make things worse.

She hadn't stopped thinking about him.

The days had passed by drearily and she still hadn't had the heart to see Pogue again, even when his best friend said he was fine.

Yep, she was a weakling.

At least skating cleared her head some.

She had to use her dad's roller blades; her old ones didn't fit. Esther hadn't skated since she was little. It seemed there were a lot of things she hadn't done since then.

As she swerved around the corner, the wheels of her blades caught against something. Maybe a rock or crack in the pavement. Point was, Esther tripped and lost her balance.

Hands locked themselves on her waist, keeping her upright before her legs started doing a more animated version of the moonwalk. Her hands gripped themselves against the person's chest. A very defined chest.

"Clumsy as ever," a low voice muttered.

Esther tilted her head back to look at the figure.

Then she did a double blink.

"Pogue..."

"I was just going to find you," he said, mystery still held in those hazel eyes. "They said you checked up on me."

Esther looked down at her hands, feeling relieved but a little melancholic at the same time.

Since when did she get so emotional?

Then again, seeing him after everything that'd happened sure was tough.

"They don't know me," she dismissed.

"Hot chick from Helmers." Her head shot up – eyes a little wide – and he grinned. "Not many females around there, so it wasn't too hard to guess."

Well, now it was getting awkward, especially with him in close proximity. She could feel the heat emanating from his body, along with a unique scent that was purely Pogue.

Esther wrapped her hands around his wrists.

His eyes darkened, just a tad.

She pulled his hands off her waist, moving back shakily.

Goosebumps.

"I'm heading over to the shop." Esther cleared her throat. "Want to come with?"

Pogue nodded, a little disoriented.

She concentrated of the sound of the blades rolling against gravel, preventing the thought of awkward silence as he walked alongside her.

"Sorry I didn't tell them, it's just–"

"Complicated, I know," she interrupted, still strolling by.

"Thanks for visiting, even when I was out cold."

Esther accepted his thanks with a brief nod. "So, how are you?"

"Dunno. Just... I feel fine, which I don't think is meant to be normal." He gave a short laugh. "Suppose I should be freaking out about this and all, but... Guess I'm still in shock." Pogue shrugged nonchalantly. "Who cares anyway, it's not like I'm dead yet." He grinned. "We'll just have to wait until I get my new bike in."

"Don't joke about this, please don't."

"Relax Esther, I'm fine." That was the typical guy remark, the 'chill out' voice in case a female got moody.

"Or in denial." She felt her eyes sting, but kept them on the path ahead. "You could've died." And what would she have done? Cried and cried her eyes out. How could she do or feel any less?

Esther was right, he was more than just a crush.

"But I didn't."

That made her stop dead in her tracks. "Jesus Pogue." He turned around, confused. "Why can't you get it through your head? This isn't a game, you can't just assume you're indestructible."

"I know I'm not."

"Then don't act like you are." Her eyes watered. "For fucks sake, I thought you would die!" her voice shook. "Do you _know_ how that feels?"

"Ess..." he watched her uncomfortably.

"Don't give me that look." Her teeth clenched as she shook her head. "You're not the martyr here."

His brow scrunched. "What's up with you?"

"Try this on for size, what's up with _you_ Parry?" She didn't think at that point, just let the bitter words spill from her head. "Ignorant as ever. You joke and joke; never take _anything_ seriously. Here I am, just about to break down at the thought of you dead, and as it turns out I'm _wasting my effort_. Because you seem to think this is some _joke_."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Just go away, blondie. I don't need to be ridiculed by you."

His brow drew together, signaling his not so happy mood. "Shifting the blame on me?"

"Because it _is_ your fault!"

His eyes darkened dangerously as his hands clenched. "You don't know anything about this. You don't know what happened with _Kate_, with _me_, with _my friends_, so don't you fucking _dare_ say that it's _my_ fault!" He stormed off, the reality of his words sinking in as he left.

"Shit," Esther sighed, her head tilted up at the sky.

She changed directions and strolled down to the apartment instead, unlocking the door shakily. Dad wouldn't want to see her in Helmer's, looking like a complete mess. Esther needed an excuse to cry. Any excuse. The fact of the matter was that she was wrong and he was right. And now she felt like a complete low life.

She skated through the hallway and into the bathroom, sitting back against the door. Her little sanctuary, ever since she was a kid. Esther could almost hear the arguing again.

_..._

_"What are you doing?" through all the anguish he sounded shocked._

_"Leaving," she replied regretfully. "I've realized something, George. I'm not happy. I've never been."_

_"That's no excuse to leave."_

_She let out a half sigh, half sob. "I can't stay here any longer."_

_"What about Esther?" his voice seemed so quiet now, so sad._

_"Keep her. You're a better parent for her than I ever could be."_

_She opened the door, gusts of wind ruffling loose papers near the table._

_"Don't say that, Nora." Desperation flooded his voice. " She loves you... I love you... Please, stay."_

_The house turned still. A young Esther bit back her sobs as she hid behind the bathroom door, listening to the end of all feuds._

_"I'm sorry, George, I've just stopped loving you..."_

_The door slammed shut._

_..._

And so, Esther cried.

* * *

_Caleb equals male model... Hell yeah._

_Lots more drama. Like 'running out to an ocean cliffside to stare at the waves in melancholy' drama. Yeah, I've thought about this way too much._

_Review? Pretty please?_


	5. His Remarks

_Still busy, as usual. Thanks to all those who reviewed :)_

_In other developments, I've got my creativity into gear and have made a banner for this story (link should be in my profile). Seeing those wonderful works by SkyyRyder inspired me to make one of my own. Hopefully it will spur on my creativity some more as I'm writing. But be warned, I'm a noob to the world of photo manipulation._

* * *

Chapter Five – His Remarks

"A snake."

Esther rolled her eyes. "Use your imagination, Ror."

"What? It's better than me saying 'a cloud'."

Rory and Esther; the strange ones from Pingree, cloud spotting and all. Esther didn't have a lot of friends, but those who affiliated with her tended to have a lot of quirks.

"Why are we here again?" Esther asked as she heard the sounds of grunts and clashes of helmets.

"Because we have nothing better to do with our lives."

"Oh, right, and this has nothing to do with the fact that _he's_ playing football on the field."

Rory was perceptive when it came down to her feelings for Pogue. She'd hung around the workshop long enough to notice it. And he didn't even have a clue. Figures.

Just thinking about him hurt. A lot more than she expected.

She hadn't spoken to him for weeks... It was a little less than a month now actually.

Esther refrained from growling at herself.

Obsessed. That's how she was acting. And she tried like hell to shake it off.

Rory giggled teasingly. "Six. Gee, you're going for a world record of broody faces today."

_Not helping._

She put on her best scowl.

"Chillax Essie-bear and enjoy the man candy."

"Your brothers?" she teased. Rory gave the dry heave gagging expression. "Come on, they're pretty hot." But she still couldn't figure out which brother was which, being identical twins and all.

"Ew, don't you go there."

Esther grinned, laying back on the bleacher, hands cushioning her head as she stared at the clouds.

"I have a theory," Rory announced.

Esther sighed.

"You know me and my theories," her friend remarked as she noticed the pained expression on Esther's face. "I am the champion of theory making. If they had a crown for theory makers I would have it."

"Just spill it."

She gave a disgruntled sound before continuing, "When life gives you chances–"

"Make lemonade?" Esther quipped sarcastically.

"Take risks... Geez, you're about as perceptive as a doorknob."

"Do you even know what that means?" she teased.

Rory laughed. "Nope, but it sounds like it makes sense."

Esther raised an eyebrow, lips twitching with a contained smile. "You must have been damaged as a child." Ruthless insults, that was their way.

"Actually, I have several theories on that, also. The classic 'dropped as a baby' scenario..." Rory went on into detail, Esther watching the clouds spray over the sky in a thick mist. She zoned out. "Aaaaaaand you're not listening."

"Sorry?" Esther peered up at her friend who was sitting on the higher bleacher.

"You've been spotted," Rory gestured out to the field casually. "if you haven't noticed already."

"What?" She turned her head, seeing Pogue walk towards them from the field. "Shit."

"Take a cue from the risk extraordinaire. You've got your chance now, so tell him." A chance to make a complete fool of herself? Oh sure.

"Well you haven't heard my theory." Esther stood up, dusting off the back of her jeans "When a guy has a girlfriend, he's off limits."

Rory's eyebrows raised. "Wow, that was lame. Didn't sound like a theory at all to me."

"You're right," Esther sighed. "it's more like doctrine."

"Stop being so gloomy, Ess. You're choking me up with all your hormonal pathogens." Rory ignored the strange look thrown her way, giving Esther's shoulder a friendly squeeze, concern mingled in her cheerful eyes. "He likes you, you'd have to be a fool not to know that."

"He likes me as a friend."

"You don't know whether he does or doesn't until you ask him." She opened her mouth to protest but Rory smacked her rear to get her off the bleachers. "So skidaddle off to 'leather boy' and ask him."

Esther grumbled in defeat as she walked down the rest of the steps. "Take care of my girl, Parry!" She gritted her teeth at the comment, ignoring the smirk Pogue sent Rory's way before meeting his eyes.

His smile dropped.

"What're you doing here?" there was no irritation in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

"Ror dragged me here with her brothers..." Pogue looked even bigger in the football attire; sweaty, slightly sun burnt and a hell of a lot more masculine than she had ever seen him. Esther swallowed. "If I'd known I'd..."

"What? Not come at all?"

"Probably," she remarked, lips pressed in a crooked smile.

"Don't say that."

Sadness filled her eyes, an emotion she couldn't try to hide from him. "What do you want me to say?"

"I'll stay and cheer for you," he murmured, eyes searching deep into hers.

"You're only practicing. It's just me and Ror."

"Then the crowd will love me." he grinned.

_Oh, if only he knew..._

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. His eyebrows raised, looking surprised. "About..." Esther let out a huff of air, smiling in spite herself. "I'm not good at this – um..." She pursed her lips before saying, "I'm just sorry."

He had this endearing quality in his eyes. It almost made her want to melt. "Don't be... I am too."

"So then what do we do?"

"Kiss and make up?" he asked before smiling, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Oh boy.

Esther could feel herself tensing up nervously under his gaze.

She would always wonder whether he was serious or not, whether he knew how she felt and said things like that on purpose. As some sort of cruel joke. His words really did throw her for a loop.

Esther reacted the only way she knew how, feigning ignorance. "You're all sweaty."

"That the only reason?" She swore his eyes were the deepest hazel she'd seen yet. "I'm pretty sure I'd get you sweating soon enough."

Esther let out a shaky breath, her body trembling at the implications. And yet that light was still in his eyes; that playful, friendly taunting.

_Friend..._

_Right._

"Where's Kate?" Pogue almost looked like a fish out of water. Mood killer. "Doesn't she come to your practice matches?"

"Nah, we uh..."

Something happened that she didn't know about.

Esther didn't know whether to feel glad or sympathetic for him. "What happened?" she did her best to keep her voice neutral.

"Before the accident. We got into an argument." He already anticipated her reaction. "I know, I know, I'm sorry I didn't listen. But I couldn't help it. Things just got out of hand... I tried to talk to her, to apologize, but she was ignoring my calls. Next thing I know, I find out she's in hospital..." Pogue swallowed, somber eyes looking down at the floor. "So I went to see her."

"And that was when you crashed your bike?"

His head shot up, brow scrunched slightly and eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

Esther nodded too, watching him with concern.

"She..." Pogue paused, jaw so clenched she could almost hear him grinding his teeth. "wants time..." It looked like it hurt him to say the words.

"Has she spoken to you since then?"

He licked his lips, pressing them into a thin line before shaking his head curtly.

"That's not a good sign."

"I know," Pogue mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

He seemed to accept it a lot easier than she thought he would. But then again it had been a month since the whole accident.

Esther diverted her attention to a less personal matter. "Yours?" she asked, gesturing to the motorcycle in the parking lot.

She remembered him mentioning the new bike that was coming in, before they had that massive argument.

"Yeah, just got it a couple of days ago. Lemme show you." He walked with her down to the parking lot, letting her appraise it from close up. "Daytona 675."

"Grey this time." A sort of dark pearly grey that reflected different shades against the light. It was very much different from his Ducati.

"They had a mustard yellow, but that was too..." his nose wrinkled adorably before he laughed, "yellow."

Esther grinned before looking at the bike again. "It's beautiful."

"Never thought I'd hear a girl say that." Pogue looked purely amused.

"They're not enthusiasts," she remarked, feeling a lot more comfortable staring at his bike. "And if they were, they don't have the cash to get one of these."

"Old money," he answered casually, shrugging as if it were natural.

"Lucky."

"Not really."

Her eyebrows raised incredulously as she turned to gape at him. "Why not?"

"Money doesn't buy you everything..." His eyes met hers, his voice the tiniest bit huskier. "Especially the things you want most."

Esther looked away, shrugging half-heartedly. "I suppose so."

"I know so."

Now it was awkward. She wasn't sure of the meaning behind his words. She never was. "Um, I'll let you get back to your game."

"...Yeah. Yeah, sure." It was strange. His eyes looked almost vulnerable. "You leaving?"

Oh how she wanted to leave, more than anything. But she couldn't say that to him, not with the way he was looking at her.

Esther shook her head, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm staying to cheer for you, remember?"

Pogue grinned that boyish grin that made her stomach flip.

What was it about her taking risks...?

Rory was right, but it was just a matter of telling him that was the problem. And how he would react.

"Um... Pogue?"

His eyes searched hers, questioning.

Oh hell. Her insides started to get shaky, heart beating fast and loud against her chest. Esther was nervous, way too nervous. She couldn't do it, she couldn't say anything. Her brain clamped her mouth shut from the truth.

"...Do you have – pompoms, by any chance? You know, me cheering and all?"

Pogue chuckled. "Sorry, no pompoms." Esther pouted. "All I need to hear is you screaming my name..." That was laced with double meaning. A lot of it. Her stomach dropped. "That'll get me going." There was that smug smirk of his. It should have been a cheesy pick up line, but it had way too much of an impact on her to be so. She had never been on the end of this type of sexual teasing before. His smirk fell.

And then he was walking towards her.

And Esther was walking backwards in response. His eyebrows raised slightly, before he stepped even closer.

She ended up pressed against his bike, Pogue towering over her.

"You scared of me?" he mumbled, a slight smile in his eyes. She couldn't read the other emotions, but they sure did make her feel warm.

Esther wasn't sure what to say.

He pushed some hair away from her face, eyes scanning over her features before resting on her eyes.

"Don't be."

And with that he walked away, leaving her dumbfounded and slouching against his motorcycle.

She took a deep breath before walking back up to the bleachers, meeting an overly eager Rory.

"So, how did it go?" She watched Esther's expression, her smile falling. "Not well?"

"Don't expect me to just follow on with the plan. It's a lot harder than you think." She muttered, sitting down next to her friend as her head slumped in her hands.

"Judging by the blush on your cheeks, I'd say it was."

Esther heaved a heavy sigh, feeling the gentle pat on her back for comfort.

She could almost sense his gaze on her and so she looked up, trying to settle the uneasy feeling inside by waving good-naturedly at him. She couldn't read his expression, but watched as he slipped on his helmet and turned to his teammates. "Time to cheer our lungs out, Ror."

"Ooooh, Coach's nerves be damned." Rory grinned, clapping her hands as practice resumed. "What better way to vent."

Truer words have never been spoken.

* * *

_Bike ref is in my profile as well... Review, if you please... Please?_


	6. His Jealousy

_Another late one. Sickness has gotten the better of me, and is now having a pugilistic encounter with my immune system. It sucks. :(_

* * *

Chapter Six – His Jealousy

"Go fish."

Esther narrowed her eyes as she took another card from the deck. Christian smirked.

They were at Helmer's, lounging in the staff room and playing cards. A typical card game played commonly during infancy has never been taken so seriously.

"You practice way too much," Esther grumbled.

Christian leaned back against the sofa, shrugging a little as he flicked the hair out of his eyes. It annoyed her that even though he was a guy, he had the most perfect hair compared to hers. Esther doubted he put any effort into making it look presentable either. _So not fair._

"Nope, just pure talent," he replied dismissively.

"Yeah, that'll impress Rory."

Christian made a startled choking sound in the back of his throat, eyes narrowing a tad. It was good to know such confidential information, especially regarding crushes.

"Low blow," he muttered.

Esther tended to be a little boorish when on a loosing streak.

Just a little.

"Suck it up kiddo," she replied, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

He threw a cushion at her.

Esther yelped as she covered her face from the attack, eyes narrowing in contemptuous challenge. "You did _not_…"

Christian grinned, which only served to annoy her even more.

Esther rolled up her imaginary sleeves as she stood up from her seat.

His grin widened.

That was when she tackled him.

Christian laughed as he easily took hold of her.

"Ah, you jerk!" She clenched her teeth, struggling against him like a mad man on crack.

He held her wrists in place with his hands, mouth whispering near her ear. "Say uncle," Christian teased. She jerked her head to the side, intending to head-butt him, but he managed to pull his face away in time.

"I'll _scream_ rape!" Esther seethed, trying to wriggle out of his grip. His obvious strength and height proved to be yet another unfair set back.

Christian scoffed at her threat. "Yeah, like they'll believe you." She wished now more than ever that she wasn't related to him.

"You never know, there are some twisted people in the world."

"Do I look like the incestuous type?" Esther kicked his shin, causing him to growl. "No kicking or I'll bite you."

"Sorry, but I'm not into sadistic cannibals."

Christian didn't respond, his body stilling beneath hers. Esther frowned, noticing that his eyes were focused elsewhere.

"Bad timing?"

She knew that voice.

Esther looked down at herself, realizing now that she was pressed up against Christian on a very cramped piece of furniture.

_Hmm... Compromising position, perhaps?_

The grip on her hands loosened and so Esther pulled herself off the sofa, clearing her throat as she turned around. Pogue was watching on with an unreadable expression.

His eyes diverted from hers in a way that made her feel guilty. She wasn't really sure why. "Christian," he greeted.

"Pogue," Christian responded curtly.

Esther exchanged glances between the two in confusion. "You know him?" she asked, not really sure of who she was targeting the question to.

"He competed against us in state finals."

She frowned inquiringly at Christian. He gave a small smile, eyes still locked with Pogue as he said, "I almost beat his friend Danvers in freestyle."

"Almost," Pogue commented, stance straightening as his eyes held on to Christian.

A wave of tension swept in the air, one that Esther knew was of a primal effect.

_Boys and their egos._

"O-kay," Esther walked between the two, diverting their attention as she made her way to the door. "while you two beat your chests..."

"Esther..." their voices rang in unison, but she ignored both as she walked out of the staff room, hoping to find some privacy out at the back of the shop to vent to herself.

She was sick and tired of this – of Pogue... Or maybe she was just plain moody.

She didn't really care much at this point.

Esther paced and paced along the back alleyway, and when she heard the footsteps behind her, she knew who it was almost instantly. Christian was the type to give a girl space. Pogue was the opposite.

"Ess..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to play fisticuffs with my boy back there," she replied, turning around to face him.

"You dating that guy?" Pogue asked carefully, eyes searching hers for an answer.

Oh, she knew that look. She'd seen it too many times when he'd find Kate hanging around guys.

Pogue was jealous.

Rather than feel flattered, she felt annoyed by it.

He was allowed to be jealous of any potential boyfriends she could have, and yet she couldn't even voice her feelings with Tunney or any of his previous girlfriends.

Not that Christian was a potential boyfriend in the first place. _Gag worthy._ That was a topic too gross to even think about.

"What do you think I am, a kissing cousin?" A sense of relief showed in his face, causing her suspicion to creep in. "What's that look for?"

Pogue's eyes diverted from hers as he shifted in his feet, his face looking a little red. Oh yeah, he was embarrassed. _Serves him right._ "You could've told me he was related to you," he muttered grudgingly.

"Before or after you decided to go _Tarzan_ on my ass?"

His eyes snapped to hers in annoyance. "I'm _sorry_," Pogue hissed. Well, that didn't sound too apologetic. "but I just didn't get the impression that your _cousin_ was a good guy."

"Why, because you thought he was dating me?" His brow furrowed at the question, expression matching the blaze in his eyes. "He's a part of my family Pogue, you don't know him as much as I do."

"Or maybe _you_ don't." Always the superior and all-knowing one.

"I suggest you watch yourself before calling my cousin two faced," Esther warned, folding her arms. "Like you're one to talk," she remarked pointing her chin up at him.

"I'm two faced?"

"Ashamed of me, more like... You seem to think of me as your _friend_, but your 'brothers' don't know anything about me."

She was surprised he managed to get any words out of his tightly clenched jaw. "You always assume."

"Yeah, well, what else am I supposed to do? You came to the conclusion that I don't know anything about you, _remember_?"

He visibly flinched, a little guilt showing in his eyes before the anger swept back in again. He was a tidal wave of emotions today. "Low blow."

"Seems to be in my nature today," Esther replied dryly.

"You are _so..._"

"Annoying? Frustrating? Tiring?" She huffed. "Feeling's mutual."

"...Beautiful."

Esther froze.

A small smile worked its way into his eyes. He enjoyed catching her off guard.

Pogue stepped closer to her, head bending down lower so he could meet her eyes. Esther couldn't pull away from him. His hands brushed against her wrists, trailing up her arms to her shoulders and neck. She could feel the goosebumps rise on her arms from the heated contact.

Esther shut her eyes, noticing now, the deep feeling welling inside her. "No," she bit out, hands clenched at her sides. The warmth of his body was so alluring. She wanted to reach out. Feel it. Feel him.

"No?" he asked, the moment she felt a thumb skim over her lips. Her eyes opened and his face was even closer now, gaze staring at her mouth with warm curiosity.

"You can't do that."

His eyes met hers, pools of deep emerald. They were a work of art in themselves. "Why not?"

"I won't be the other woman."

His gaze blatantly trailed over her body, making the heat rush to her face. Having her share of boyfriends before hadn't even prepared her for such an intense stare that he was giving her now. "What makes you think you are?"

It took to much concentration to think of answers to questions. He was too evasive and disconcerting for her liking. "Why do you always have to reply with questions?"

"Why, is it annoying you?" There's that teasing smile. Esther wasn't falling for the bait.

"I'm going back to play cards."

Pogue still wasn't willing to quit. "Then I'll join you."

"No." It seemed that was all she could say. Two letters formed to create one powerful word; command. And did he listen? Ironically enough: no, he didn't. "I'm not playing battle of the egos," she warned.

"Ill behave." She really didn't believe he would. Pogue sighed, meeting her eyes with genuine and serious honesty. "I promise."

Esther watched him for a while, until staring at him became unnerving. Then she caved. "Fine."

–

"Yes!" Esther placed her cards down on the table, grinning victoriously.

"That was the only time you won, Esther. Calm down." Christian sounded genuinely concerned.

Pogue laughed.

They spent the couple of hours playing a little of everything. Patience, old maid, blackjack, Crazy Eights, even card throwing. Surprisingly enough, both boys behaved. There was a bit of grumbling, and arguing, sure, but that was mainly on Esther's part. One thing both Christian and Pogue had in common was that they liked to tease her.

"But I won, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," Christian replied, patting her on the head. She scowled. Christian stood up. "I should be heading home now. Thanks for the game." Pogue nodded and they did that whole manly hand shake thing that guys do.

"Rematch on Sunday?" Esther asked hopefully. She wanted to whoop his ass next time she saw him.

"Bargain struck." He made a mock but nevertheless elegant bow before departing from the room.

"Well...?"

"Hmm?" Parry asked as he stretched against the sofa, hands folded behind his head as he shut his eyes.

"_Pogue_." It was that scolding tone that a mother would use. Fool proof.

"Okay, okay..." he opened his eyes, grumbling dramatically. "He's a cool guy."

Esther tried to hide the grin in her voice. "Damn right."

–

"Candy?" Pogue's expression was quite comical, but Esther was a little too sheepish to laugh at it. "You're gonna gamble with candy?" he repeated, eyebrows raised.

They were in the staff room at Helmers, waiting on Christian's arrival. It was the first Sunday arvo in a long time that didn't feel depressing. Things were good for a change.

"Yeah, so? I'm not exactly rolling in the Benjamins." Pogue rolled his eyes at her remark. "What were you expecting?"

"It's just..." His pursed lips twisted into a crooked, pondering look of a smile. "different, that's all." Pogue shrugged. "Must be used to gambling with Reid."

"The blond money burner," she grumbled.

Pogue laughed. "He's not a bad guy." He took notice of her change in expression. "Hey, you don't know him as much as I do," he pointed out teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't be twistin' ma words boy." Her attempts of a southern accent made Pogue frown and smile at the same time, something Esther thought could never be attempted. But he pulled it off well.

Before Pogue could respond, Christian walked into the room, concern written on his face.

"What?" He was giving her that worried look that she hadn't seen in a while. The time when her father had to go through surgery. "O-kay, now you're scaring me."

"Remember our backup plans?"

Her brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"In case..." his eyes darted everywhere, trying to find anything they could grab to form answers. "Well, you know..."

"Don't tell me..." Her eyes widened.

"Ess..." She faintly registered Pogue behind them as he asked, "Everything alright?"

Esther shook her head as she walked out of the room, making her way to the entrance of the shop.

Her jaw hung open when she noticed who was waiting at the reception desk.

Esther halted her steps, her voice coming out as a whisper. "What the hell..."

It was someone who looked a hell of a lot familiar.

Someone who Esther thought had left eight years ago.

* * *

_Cheesy cliff. I'm making sure to update as soon as possible, because I think the next chapter might figuratively blow your brains out, and I mean that in the least egotistical way possible :) Oh yeah, anyone get the Gambit reference there? Pogue card throwing *big sneaky grin* From Riggins to Remy. Gee, I'm a natural rort._


	7. His Physique

_*points to title* Did I get a squeal outta you?_

* * *

Chapter Seven – His Physique

"Esther?"

Despite the pronounced aging that comes with time, Nora still looked strikingly the same since the last time Esther saw her. Only this time she was happy. Genuinely happy.

"Mom..."

There wasn't much else to say.

As if on cue, Esther saw the door open, her father walking out as he skimmed through paperwork. "Hey muffin, could you get Tony to look at..." The words froze in his throat as he looked up from the papers. George halted in his steps.

If there were crickets, they'd be chirping right about now.

"Nora, what..." His gaze flickered to Esther's briefly, a forced smile working on his face. She knew he felt anything but, seeing the pain lingering in his eyes. She hated seeing her father like that. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Nora replied, smiling brightly. She had no idea... Her gaze returned to her daughter, eyes filled with astonishment. "Esther, you're so..."

"Grown up?" Esther filled in, albeit a bit bitterly. "Yeah, that's what happens when time passes. You age, you change... Or maybe you didn't realize that when you left."

"Esther." Her father's warning was a paradox in itself, laced with concern as it was.

"No." Esther kept her eyes on Nora's, feeding out as much anger and hatred as she possibly could for all that she'd done to their family. Or perhaps, _not_ done at all. Nora blinked. "I don't want to hear you make excuses for her. I've had enough of them."

Esther stormed off, anger heating her veins as she walked out of the room, trying to find a means to escape from all the drama.

Dominic had just finished covering up a car's electrical parts from getting wet, warming the engine to loosen up all the gunk. He was doing a routine engine clean.

"Dom." He looked up from his work. "Can I take over?"

He searched her eyes for a moment. Knowing it was best not to say anything, he nodded and left her to it. She desperately needed a distraction. Cleaning an engine seemed to fit the bill.

"Esther."

She ignored the voice as she applied the degreaser to the engine, making sure that the runoff would land in the tray underneath the car.

It was a job that she liked to do with her Dad when she was little. No Barbie dolls and ponies like a normal child. She thought of it as a grown ups job. Esther liked to do it then, to feel that bit maturer as a kid. Until she got sick of it.

Once done with her duties, Esther leaned back against the bench top, waiting for the degreaser to do its job.

Pogue stood next to her, not saying another word.

That only made it worse.

"She left us." Pogue jolted a little at the hissed words. "She _deserted_ us. And then she comes back, pretending everything is fine and dandy. What on earth makes her think that I want to see her face again?" Esther shut her eyes, squeezing them so tight she thought she might see stars. "This is royally fucked up... It just." She opened her eyes, teeth clenched tight behind her jaw. "It makes me _so_ mad."

Pogue placed his hands on her shoulders, his brow scrunched in concern as his eyes searched hers. Then, without warning, he pulled Esther towards him, wrapping her in his arms. She froze at first, uneasy of such closeness from Pogue and more than surprised that it was comforting. He didn't look like the cuddling type.

Esther bit the inside of her cheek as the tears let loose, her hands clutching at the front of his white shirt, twisting into the material as she pressed her face against his shoulder.

"You're mom huh?" Pogue asked against her hair.

She mumbled her yes, sniffling a little as she listened to his heart beat deep within his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms. But she knew that if she held on for any longer it would become awkward.

Pogue felt her tense and so he pulled away, expression unreadable.

She opened her mouth to respond, but gasped as her eyes diverted themselves to his shirt.

"Ah, sorry!" Esther winced apologetically. "You have grease," She gestured to his abdomen. "on your shirt."

Pogue looked down at his attire. "Shit." She couldn't help but notice a faintly amused sound to it.

"Here, um, come with me." Without thinking, Esther grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back area of the shop, where the small laundry room was situated.

She washed all the grease from her hands in the laundry sink, Pogue doing likewise once she was finished. Manners must've been hereditary with the sons.

Esther opened up a few shelves, trying to search for the right cleaning agents, Pogue all the while watching on in amusement.

"Washing machine," Esther filled in, stating the obvious out of nervousness. "I demanded to have one with this gritty job."

"Domestic duties," Pogue mused. "Thought you were a feminist."

She rolled her eyes as she sat down on her knees, opening up the lower shelf to reveal the cleaning product that she needed. "Just give me the shirt. I'll see if I can clean it up." Esther clutched the spray bottle in her hand as she stood and turned around to speak.

Needless to say no other words left her mouth.

Pogue was shirtless.

Like, _completely_ shirtless.

Esther blinked a few times, mouth open slightly as her eyes unconsciously traveled down his chest. She couldn't help herself. Pogue was ripped.

She thought she heard a chuckle and so her eyes shot up, meeting his. His eyebrows were raised in that all too smug manner.

"That was on purpose," Esther accused, eyes narrowing as she clutched the spray bottle tighter.

"How else am I supposed to put a shirt in the wash?" He folded his arms over his chest, accentuating the muscles in his arms as he spoke.

He couldn't ask her questions when he was topless like that!

How could he even expect a coherent answer?

Esther tackled her self-control and let annoyance divert her attention. She managed to speak. Just barely. "You could've warned me."

"Before or after you dragged me here and demanded me to remove my shirt?"

Her expression turned sour. "Smart-ass."

"Bringing my ass into the conversation? Didn't think you liked me all that much."

Esther realized what he was doing, his eyes gauging her reaction with a smile twitching at his lips.

"Thanks."

"Thanks?" Now he was smiling. Wow.

Esther sat up against the bench, her knees suddenly weak. "For distracting me." Her smile faded as she placed the spray bottle beside her, staring at it absentmindedly.

"You still want me to distract you?" Her head shot up and before she knew it, her knees were nudged apart and he was pressed right in front of her, shirtless and all.

"No comeback? Hmm, this is new." Pogue dipped his head down, tilting it to the side as he breathed against her neck. His hand moved her hair aside before gripping the base of her neck, thumb rubbing over her jaw.

"P–" The warning turned into a sharp intake of air as his mouth pressed to the side of her neck. The room felt like it was spinning.

Pogue's hands gripped at her hips. "Steady Ess," he mumbled, already sensing her woozy state.

"Peaches."

"What?"

Her mind trailed elsewhere, trying to distract herself with the scent from the hand soap. "Peaches. I've always wondered... whether they were... mutant fruits... Peaches or nectarines."

One hand trailed seductively up her hip, brushing against the side of her breast before fingertips trailed fire along her shoulder and neck. "Nectarines have the recessive genes," he answered, voice thick and deep with desire. She never tagged him as a bio wiz.

"Oh. What about the d–" His tongue sneaked out, making her break out into even more shivers. "The difference between mandarins and, and..." Esther swallowed, voice breathy. "tangerines?"

Pogue pulled away, his lips brushing gently over hers to send her heart rate into overdrive. "Enough with the fruit questions, Esther."

"Distracting, remember?" she managed to choke out.

"I thought that was my job."

"Not while Kate is around," she blurted out, almost immediately regretting it. "Pogue... shit." Esther closed her eyes momentarily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"No, you did." His eyes had dulled some.

Fuck, she stuffed up and big time.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's the truth isn't it?" He seemed so bitter now. "I have everything I want; money, family, friends..." Pogue paused, meeting her gaze. "Kate." His eyes were so intense. "I'm supposed to be the honest and faithful boyfriend," he gritted out, frustration laced in his voice. "But how the hell can I do that when you're around?"

"You know I can't answer that... This is your decision."

"Then you should've noticed that I made up my mind a long time ago."

Esther swallowed, heart racing a marathon inside her. "We've been friends for longer than that." It hurt so much to say it, but she couldn't handle being the talk of the town. Being known as the 'other woman', the slut who ruined the perfect Spenser couple. "I'm sure you can handle being just friends with me."

His head rose to the ceiling as he sighed. "Esther," Pogue dragged the name out, sounding more than annoyed now, as though he were speaking to a child. "I don't think I've ever thought of you as just a friend."

Esther gawked. It was a gawk worthy moment.

"Hey, Ess, your dad call–" Christian walked in, then froze like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh." The shock wore off. Then an impish smile slowly spread across his face. "_Oh_."

Esther glared.

"I'm just waiting for the moment where you say 'this isn't what it looks like'," Christian teased.

"But it is," Pogue answered truthfully.

Christian's jaw dropped, just a little.

Esther smiled.

"What does the old man want?"

"He uh," Christian faltered, eyes darting between her and Pogue. Esther tried not to laugh. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. "He wants... to talk with you."

"I'm not really in the mood to talk," she muttered.

Pogue grinned, eyes devilish.

Esther rolled her eyes, slipping off the bench before walking out of the room.

She had to take a few deep breaths for her heart beat to calm down a little.

–

"She wants to talk to you."

"Then she'll wait when I'm good and ready!" They'd been arguing for a while now and Esther was tired of it.

George frowned. It was their trademark frown. "I didn't raise you to be rude."

"You didn't raise me with a mother either, so I think I have a right to be bitter," she huffed, folding her arms.

"This is more of a surprise for me as it is for you." George sighed as he rubbed at his temples. He pulled his hand away, eyes filled with sad uncertainty. "She isn't staying here for long."

"Good."

"_Esther.._."

She shook her head. "Please Dad, not today. Just... Just drop it?"

George searched her eyes, nodding in understanding.

It was hard for both of them to grasp.

–

After some foraging she managed to find a shirt in record time. It was grey, and looked a little small. But it was better than nothing. On the other hand, Pogue being shirtless was...

Her face felt hot. Esther shook her head to clear away the mental images.

She walked back to Pogue and handed him the shirt. "It's not all that big, but it was the only thing I could find." He nodded as he slipped it over his head. She tried not to ogle him as he did so. "Where's Christian?" she asked, clearing her throat a little.

"Had to do some stuff." The shirt clung to his chest, emphasizing the definition of his body. "A little tight," he commented with a slight laugh.

"The female population would be thanking me right now." Or tearing his shirt off. Maybe both.

His eyes met hers. "And you?"

"Enough questions for today." She needed a cold shower.

"Tomorrow?"

Esther glared.

Pogue smiled.

The smile faded, and that intense expression was back in his eyes. "There's a party at Reid's house next week. His girlfriend's birthday..." Pogue looked so unsure of himself, just like that time at the parking lot. It was strange. "You wanna tag along?"

"...O-kay?" Esther didn't know what else to say. The question came out of nowhere and she wasn't sure if she could say no to him.

"I'll meet you there at seven." His hand dug into his pocket and he handed her an invite with the details. He really didn't need to. Everyone knew where the Ipswich sons lived.

"What do I wear?"

Esther looked up from the invite to see his eyes shamelessly trailing over her body, a hunger burning within them that made her stomach flip.

"You'll look good in anything."

Pogue turned around and walked away, leaving Esther slumping against the bench behind her once he was out of sight.

He really did have a way with grand exits.

* * *

_Pogue had to be shirtless. Just had to. And you're welcome :) Now go on, review?_


	8. His Girl

_I'll be on hiatus soon. Sorry to have to break it to everyone. Major exams are coming up and I've been procrastinating big time... Hence the update._

_Before we begin, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. And a shout out to Frankie as well. She made me smile. A big smile. :)_

* * *

Chapter Eight – His Girl

Esther looked out at the scenery from the patio, breathing in the cool night air.

So much had happened these last months. She didn't like the change. It got to a point where she just wanted to be left alone, to think and feel without all the needless distractions, without all the drama.

Her father was still pestering her to talk with Nora. She didn't want to. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Going to this party seemed like a good distraction, but all Esther could notice were the couples. Sure, high school relationships were bound to fail, but they made people happy for a time. At least she wasn't laying her heart out there as much as other teens were. But still... She tried not to think about how alone she felt sometimes. It'd been a while since she'd dated. Most had a history of running away.

She wondered if Pogue had anything to do with it.

_Pogue..._

She sighed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a person walking up the steps toward her.

The girl had paused at first when she noticed Esther, but soon after continued walking timidly, if a little sullenly.

"Cool party?" Esther asked, watching as the other teen walked up to the railings alongside her.

The girl sighed. "Not really."

Esther laughed. "Yeah, I don't even know the birthday girl." Truth be told she just wanted to see Pogue. But then she wasn't sure if she wanted to as well. "Where is she anyway?"

"Hiding."

"At least she's got the right idea." Esther grinned, making the girl smile a little. Progress. "So what brought you here?"

"Forced invitation." She looked like a martyr for the briefest of moments. "And you?"

"A more than welcome invitation." Esther tried not to sigh it out dreamily. She was acting like such a smitten school girl.

That raised eyebrows.

"I get a little nervous around him." Understatement of the year.

Esther noticed another figure in the background approaching, or more so stalking.

A Son of Ipswich.

His forefinger pressed to his lips, silently asking Esther to remain quiet.

Reid stepped right behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jolt.

He smirked.

Esther knew he wasn't just fooling around with some random girl. The way he held her was different, more intimate. Besides, she didn't seem like a loose type of girl. And, last time Esther checked, Reid was throwing a party for his girlfriend.

Which meant that this was Reid Garwin's girlfriend.

She seemed pretty nice. A little despondent, but nice.

"Told you not to run away, Red. I was joking about that lap dance, but it doesn't mean you have to skip the birthday song."

Figures he'd be the token bad boy.

"Please don't do this to me Reid, it's embarrassing."

"It's not that bad Abbey. I've put you through worse..." Reid smirked, his gaze diverting to Esther. "Who's your friend?"

She would've thought he'd known who she was by now. Either he was playing dumb, or he was just... well, dumb.

"Esther," she replied for herself.

"Howdy." Abbey turned and shot him a look. He smiled innocently. How adorable. "Let's go birthday girl."

"You know I hate birthdays."

"Which is why I'm determined to make you enjoy them." Stubborn boy. "I'm sure Essie here won't mind."

Essie? So now they were chum buddies?

Abbey looked at Esther in forlorn as she was dragged away.

Interesting.

Esther grinned a little to herself. Her smile soon faded. And then she waited.

It was only a short moment before Pogue came out to meet her.

"Hey," He greeted.

Esther nodded back.

Pogue put his hands in his leather jacket pockets. "Didn't think you'd come. After..."

"Yeah."

"How's life?"

"Swell," she oozed. He raised his eyebrows. "Eh, it's life." Esther shrugged. "You have to die a little to live a little."

"Deep," Pogue replied, leaning his back against the railing.

"I'm a natural philosopher like that." She smiled briefly at him. He grinned back.

They stood in awkward silence for a while.

Well, it sure felt awkward for Esther. She wasn't sure what was running through Pogue's mind.

"Did you come with her?"

Pogue looked down at the floor. "No."

"Is she here?"

He hesitated, eyes meeting hers. "Don't..." Pogue looked a little frustrated. Feelings were more than mutual. "Just, don't talk about her."

"Can't handle it?" Esther pushed herself off the railing and onto steady ground. "Tough luck." She made her way to the door. He followed.

'Where are you going?"

"To find her. I know she's here, I can read it in your eyes." She wasn't about to step around Tunney. Pogue had to deal with this problem himself, even if he needed a little push to do so.

Esther walked down the halls, ready to turn a corner before Pogue moved in front of her.

"Pogue." His hands gripped at her shoulders, keeping her back and making her eyes meet his. By the look in his gaze she knew what he was going to do. Her heart beat raced as she said, "You can't do this."

"What makes you think I won't?" he asked, eyes locked on her lips.

"She's probably waiting for you."

His brow scrunched as he pulled away. "For what reason? To break up with me?" He paced a little before stopping, watching Esther. "You know it's already over. I thought it wasn't, I tried not to think it was." His eyes turned darker. "But when Collins came in, I knew. I got old for her..." Pogue gave a small smile in spite, looking away for the briefest of moments. "It's just a put down, you know, working so hard for something that's falling apart. Trying to make it work."

"Pogue–" He silenced her with a finger on her lips, his eyes drawn to them with a thrilling kind of curiosity.

"She was just... the easy option," he continued. "Second best, I guess." He pulled his finger away, eyes lifting to meet hers. "And you..." Such intense eyes. Esther didn't think she could breath. "I didn't think you'd ever need me, want me. I wanted to tell you." Pogue rolled his eyes. "Hell, I'd try to tell you. Show you... But you always reacted in that strange way." He laughed a little as he shook his head. "That typical Esther way. So I'd never know, not for sure. I'd get so angry with you. But now..." He gave a lazy half-shouldered shrug. "Now I don't really have much to lose."

Before Esther had a chance to even speak, Pogue pressed his mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

Right then and there, she didn't care about their fights, about her family, about Tunney. She didn't think about life in general. It was just Pogue. Her and Pogue. And it felt too good to be true.

Esther wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers weaved into his hair as she kissed him back.

Encouraged, he deepened the kiss. She moaned, just a little. His hands made their way to the small of her back, palms radiating warmth as his tongue moved against hers. It sent her whole body on fire. A good kind of fire.

"Pogue!"

Esther barely recognized the voice as she kissed Pogue. He didn't seem to recognize it either, hands tracing warm and static circles on her back. The things he was doing with his tongue were making her head spin.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate almost screeched.

As pathetic as it was on her part, Pogue was the one with enough control to pull away.

"I figured you'd know when a relationships over." He watched Esther with a smile on his flushed lips, breathing heavy and smugly content. "Obviously not."

"What? Pogue, you're kidding, right?"

Esther was too dazed to even look at Kate. Her gaze was held, captivated against his. She wanted to kiss him again. She had a feeling by the expression on his face that he wanted to as well.

"Does it look like it?" Pogue sighed as he pulled himself away from Esther. "It's over, Kate. It's been over for a while."

"I said I needed more time, not that I dumped you!"

Pogue shrugged. "Too late."

"You can't just say that!"

"Well then maybe I can." Esther wasn't sure where she stood, but she sure as hell wanted to put her two cents in. "You out of all people should know why he's dumping you."

Oh, if looks could kill. "This isn't any of your business, girl," Kate snapped.

"It is if she's my girlfriend."

Kate's jaw dropped.

So did Esther's.

"I _cannot_ believe this!"

"Go away, you're hurting my ears," Pogue grumbled.

"UGH!" Kate screamed, storming off down the hallway.

Esther stood, watching him in shock. "Well, uh... that was handled well."

Pogue watched her intently. "Are you?"

"What?"

"My girlfriend?"

She noticed the pain in his eyes, as brief and small as it was. She knew what that meant. He was still getting over Kate. Esther sighed. "I don't know."

Pogue looked more than annoyed. "Now's not the time to be indecisive." She didn't respond. "_Ess..._"

"It's just sudden is all. Don't you think you need some TO right now?"

He looked incredulous. "Another break?" Gee, that sounded mocking.

"You've just broken up with your girlfriend." Truth be told, she just needed time to let it all sink in. "Don't you think this is going a little too fast?"

Pogue growled before taking her face in his hands and kissing her again.

Esther couldn't do anything else but kiss him back for all she was worth.

You'd think making out in an empty hallway would get old after a while, but she couldn't escape the feeling, the rush that grew when her kissed her. And when Esther pulled away to breathe, Pogue only tilted his head to a different angle and kissed her again. She couldn't complain.

After a while, Esther heard a whistle in the background.

"It's about time!"

She had enough control to pull away this time, looking aghast at the intruders. Abbey and Reid.

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt, but Reid's a bit controlling," Abbey remarked as she shot a look at Reid.

"Don't blame me. You're just mousy," Reid teased, arm wrapped around his girlfriend. "That's why it's so easy to take advantage of you."

"No wonder she agreed to be your girlfriend," Pogue quipped, folding his arms across his chest. He was breathing heavy, just as much as Esther was.

Reid glared half-heartedly. "You're really asking for an ass whooping, you know that?"

"Since when did you know about this?" Esther inquired.

"Since the accident." Reid smirked all knowingly. "Pogue's real awful at lying."

Curious. "About what?"

The blond grinned a Cheshire grin.

"You better shut the fuck up Garwin, or you'll be the one getting an ass whopping."

Reid looked appalled. "Nice choice of language Pogue, right in front of the ladies."

"So suave." Esther laughed. "Does he do that a lot?" she asked Abbey.

"It's tiresome," she replied flatly.

"I find it endearing," Esther replied with a smile.

"Bagged myself two girls. How awesome am I?" Reid grinned.

"Easy now, or your head might explode."

"Hey, don't be jealous, Pogue." Reid quipped with a smirk. Pogue shook his head, fighting off a smile.

"Some privacy, please?" Esther asked.

"Of course, sorry." Abbey yanked him back by his shirt. Reid laughed, commenting on how hot it was when she was controlling. She blushed just a little.

Esther watched as the couple disappeared into the distance. "She's sweet."

"Perfect match for Reid." Too true. "Seems like all of my brothers are set and happy. All that's left is me." Esther glared at him. He shrugged. "What can I say, I'm determined."

"For what? Us to date? Walks on the beach and all?"

Pogue took it too seriously for a joke. "I'm willing."

"Going to the movies?"

"Sure. I'd get to make out with you in the cinema." Devilish eyes.

She had to calm her heart down a bit. "Boxes of heart shaped chocolates?" Esther tried not to laugh when she suggested it.

His nose wrinkled up for the briefest of moments. Too cute. "Only for Valentines."

"Candle lit dinners?"

Pogue laughed. "Didn't know you were that cheesy."

"Just waiting for you to crack... Hmm, watching the sun set?" Pogue laughed even harder. Now he was just being mean. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

"Bike ride during the sun set?" Esther raised her eyebrows. Pogue shrugged. "I'm compromising here."

"I like it."

Pogue smiled a very charming smile. "First date, then?"

"Okay, deal."

After she left the manor, Esther realized what had happened.

She had just booked herself a future date with Pogue Parry.


	9. His Bike

_Sorry for the sudden hiatus. I felt like such a tease leaving everyone hanging with just two chapters left. But it needed to be done. Forgive me, I implore you... Please?

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – His Bike

Students walked through the halls as the afternoon bell rang, Esther weaving through the mass as she found her locker. She hated to admit it, but she felt out of it.

No guess as to who was at fault for that.

She stuffed the rest of her books in her bag, oblivious to the other person standing next to her and eyeing her curiously.

"So, did you straighten out everything with Parry?" Rory asked, bringing Esther out of her reverie.

She shrugged, not bothered to go into an elaborate detail of the weekend previous. It seemed so very far away now. Esther slung her bag over her shoulder as she walked with Rory out of school grounds.

"A shrug? That's it? No dramatic sigh and tale of how he swept you off your feet? Just a shrug?"

Esther spotted him perched on his bike, waiting for her.

She grinned big.

"I know that grin," Rory warned, waggling a finger at her. "What did you do, Ess? Esther? Hey wait, is that... Parry?"

"See ya Ror." Esther waved goodbye to her bewildered friend as she jogged over to Pogue, noticing the attention he was getting from other students.

And boy did he attract a lot of attention. Males looked at the bike, females looked at the meat. She ignored the stares as she stood in front of him. "What're you doing here?"

"Figured you'd like a lift rather than walk," he replied with a grin, handing her a spare helmet.

Esther put the helmet on and sat behind him on the motorcycle, jolting suddenly as Pogue gripped along the bend of her legs in order to pull her closer. "You should hold on," he suggested, slipping on his own helmet.

"I'm sure you'd like that," she said suspiciously.

Pogue laughed, grabbing hold of her arms and wrapping them around his waist.

Through the dark visor, Esther saw the slow smile that spread on Rory's face, until she was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't shrug her way out of the details this time, not unless she wanted a verbal assault.

Esther held on tight, eyes squeezing shut as Pogue revved his bike before speeding down the road.

_..._

_Nora was waiting for the kettle to boil, back turned to George as he spoke to her._

_"Nora, I..." he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face for the hundredth time. "I'm sorry that I haven't – we haven't gotten to spend enough time with each other." The kettle boiled. She poured the hot water into a mug, placing the kettle on the bench before stirring the contents inside with a spoon. "I'm just so busy at the shop..."_

_Nora stopped stirring, still not facing him. "Sorry is just a word George," she murmured. "I've heard it too many times for it to mean anything..."_

_She was right. He'd said it before. Truth was he spent more time with his daughter than he did his wife. The division between them was growing. And it only got worse as the years dragged on._

_Esther frowned as she sneaked back into her room and under her bed covers._

_..._

She pulled herself off the bike, her heart beat still accelerating as she glared at Pogue.

He grinned that boyish grin.

"Not so fast next time."

"I can go slow for you." His smile deepened mischievously. "Hard." His eyes heated up a notch as he stepped closer to her...

"Parry!"

Pogue jolted at George's voice.

Esther tried not to laugh, but he looked genuinely startled. It was cute.

"What brings you here?" Her father asked casually.

"He's just my personal chauffeur for today," Esther filled in, glancing briefly at Pogue. He caught on quickly. "I need to get some stuff around town, and I roped him into taking me."

She wasn't sure why she had lied, or more like evaded the truth of the matter.

Dads and dates never went well, so it was best to leave George in the dark for now.

Her father nodded, not looking suspicious at all. Score. "Well, come on inside and sit down." He gestured to Pogue. "Knowing my muffin, it'll take a long time before she's ready."

She narrowed her eyes at her dad as he walked inside, Pogue following behind with a smug grin as he mouthed the word 'muffin' at her. Esther sighed to herself before walking inside the apartment and into her bedroom, getting out a fresh pair of clothes. She showered and changed as quickly as possible, towel drying her hair.

Pogue and George were both leaning against the kitchen counter, talking to one another as Esther walked in.

"Your hair's still wet." She knew those would be the first words out of her father's mouth.

He also knew the reply.

"It'll dry," Esther said as she ruffled her partially damp hair with a hand. "We should get going now." She looked to Pogue, checking the time on her watch.

"You're not going anywhere until you dry your hair. I don't want you getting sick."

Esther suppressed a groan. She knew Pogue was watching on in amusement, but refused to glance at him. "I'll be fine."

"Not hearing any of it, Ess."

"_Dad..._"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I wont–"

"No."

"If you would just–"

"You want to go on your date with Parry or not?"

Silence.

Esther looked at Pogue, bewildered. He looked equally surprised.

Her father looked at Pogue as he nudged his head to the doorway, signaling the boys leave with a blank expression. Crap.

Pogue stood up straight, giving a brief nod to her father and a helplessly amused look to Esther before walking out.

Oh yeah, he was all for being a rebel without a cause, wasn't he?

"Coward!" Esther whispered harshly at his retreating figure. She could see his shoulders shake.

The jerk was laughing!

"You didn't think I'd know?" George asked, folding his arms in that parental 'I am wiser beyond words' pose.

"Dad..."

"Believe me, I saw it all before you two even realized there was anything."

Esther sighed. George had way too good of a poker face.

Must've been a parent thing.

She opened her mouth to explain, but he cut her off. "Relax Ess. Parry's a nice kid. I'm sure he'll be a good boyfriend." A smile spread on her face with that. "But if he steps out of line you tell me." He raised his eyebrows with caution. "Remember my rules."

"I have them drilled into my brain, Dad," she replied, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good." He kissed Esther's forehead in return. "Now go dry your hair."

Rather than argue, she did as she was told and walked back to her room.

–

It was nice for Esther, just driving around and being with Pogue. Sure, they'd hung out before, but this was a new level of hanging out. They were a couple. Esther and Pogue; a couple. It was weird, just saying the word.

Pogue pulled up by a bridge as the last of the sun was setting, the warm colors reflecting on the lake opposite.

It was a cheesy date, sure, but he definitely made up for it with the kisses. Esther could never get tired of those. They emanated a type of warmth that started in her stomach and pumped through her veins, feeding a high through her body that made her tremble. And then his hands began to roam. Not in a pervish way, like groping or anything. He just traced with his fingers, all subtle and suave. And teasing. Very teasing.

Then he pulled away all too soon, leaving her breathless.

The sun had set.

It was nighttime.

Esther was too distracted to even realize.

Judging by the look on his face, Pogue knew it too.

The devil.

"Let's get you home, _muffin_." He grinned.

–

Nora was waiting on the front steps as Pogue pulled into the driveway.

Perfect endnote to a wonderful date.

Esther got off the bike and took off her helmet as she frowned, wondering whether Nora was here on her own terms or if George had asked her.

"You want me to stay?" Pogue offered as he pulled off his own helmet.

"No, it's fine." He watched her for a moment, brow scrunched in concern. "I'll be okay, _sweet-pea_, honestly," she reassured in a teasing manner. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright... I'll call you." Esther nodded. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, slipping his helmet back on again. He turned on the engine to his bike and sped down the road, leaving her with the mother of all problems, pun intended.

This was it.

The big confrontation.

Esther wasn't sure what she'd say. She had speeches rehearsed in her head, but they'd all come out as guck in the end. She knew that much.

She wanted to call Christian. He was her confidant through all this. Esther had told him her worst fears at one point and they made up hypotheticals, what they referred to as 'back up plans'. As lame as they were, they made it easier for her to cope, easier to prepare herself for the worst.

But she couldn't rely on Christian now.

Esther walked up to Nora, hands shoved deep into her pockets.

"Where have you been?" Esther asked after a lengthy silence.

Nora relaxed a little more with the question. "Travelling, working, earning, more travelling." Typical midlife crisis mode. "You should've seen the sights..." She smiled wistfully. "Breathtaking."

"I was kind of busy salvaging what was left of our family." Blunt.

"And hello to you, too." Nora sounded disappointed.

"What do you want me to say?" Esther asked. "You don't know what you did to Dad." Esther looked her mother in the eye, no trace of humor in her voice. "When I say this, I mean it: I had to pick up the pieces. He was a wreck the day you left. Still is... And now you're back." She smiled in spite. "One big happy family reunion."

Nora seemed to get the gist of things now. "I'm sorry."

The smile wiped away in an instant. "Sorry is just a word. It means little to me."

That struck a chord in her.

Nora sighed. "I deserve that."

"Yeah, you do." Esther looked away, eyes watery. She blinked the tears back, pulling out an amused yet bitter expression. "You have a boyfriend," she changed topics, overhearing the news from blabbermouth Tony.

"So do you, it seems."

Esther didn't fall for the bait. "You know he's still in love with you."

Nora sighed, already knowing what her daughter was referring to. "I know."

"And what do you plan on doing about that?" she asked, brow scrunched as she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears welling in her eyes.

"Patching things up. As best as I can."

Esther shook her head, taking a deep breath to control herself.

"Look... I'm accepting my responsibilities now, Esther." She realized Nora was crying as well. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I _mean_ it."

Esther watched her for a while, sniffing a little.

It was strange. Everything had seemed so complicated as the years passed. But now, dealing with the situation head on, it seemed so simple. Esther was surprised that this encounter had gone the way it had; that it took less than five minutes for an apology that she had been waiting eight years for.

"Don't expect me to warm to you," she warned, a little grudgingly.

"I don't." Nora smiled, bursting out into a short tearful laugh. "You always were your daddy's little girl."

Despite of it all, that brought a small smile to Esther's face.

* * *

_So, one more to go. Next chapter is the last I'm afraid. No epilogue. Don't want to introduce our special gal just yet. :)_


	10. His Hands

_Another story drawn to a close, another sequel to work on... Keep your eyes peeled for it. :)_

_Thanks for sticking by with this fic! Love, love, love all the reviews. Make me happy and keep me writing to boot! So thank you to all the reviewers!_

* * *

Chapter Ten – His Hands

It was adorable.

More than adorable, actually.

Pogue was flicking through a book. A play, in fact. One of her favorites.

They went to a bookshop, mainly because Esther nagged him to go. Bookstores were inviting and warm, not the intimidating kind of shop that she'd often encountered when browsing through expensive clothes or jewelry.

It was a refreshing change from the parties and Nicky's. Pogue was also starting to teach her the ins and outs of bike riding. He was always so eager when it came to talking about motorcycles. It was cute, but she never told him that.

They'd argue, tease and joke around, just as they always did. It was strange. The dating business seemed like how they would normally act with each other, only with more make out sessions. And the great thing was that they didn't rush it. They were content just being with each other. It was a nice feeling.

Pogue seemed to think the same thing. His relationship with Kate was a constant battle of the egos. He'd always be wondering who was flirting with her or vice versa. Esther, on the other hand, was someone he could actually trust. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and her quirky personality made her so unique, so much more different from all the other girls. He felt like he could tell her the truth. Tell her everything. And he knew exactly what that meant.

He was falling for her. Badly.

And for once, it didn't concern him.

The year for the couple had flown by all too quickly. And things had changed along the way, as they always did.

Nora stayed in Ipswich temporarily to spend more time with her daughter. And with that, Esther began to trust her more as both a mother and confidant. Didn't mean she liked her mom's boyfriend, though.

Rory had moved suddenly and transferred schools. It was a shock, and Esther was upset, but it wasn't as though her friend had a choice. Esther made sure to call every week and see how she was holding up. Rory seemed upset too, and distant.

Sarah had transferred out, for some reason unknown to Esther. She didn't know what was going on between the blonde and Caleb, whether they were through with their relationship or not. But she was sure he called Wenham occasionally, when he thought no one noticed.

The shocker of them all was Reid and Abbey. They'd split during winter. Of all the couples, they seemed too perfect for each other, in that unlikely pairing sort of way. Abbey seemed more sullen than before, but Reid didn't look too shaken.

Tyler's break up with Danielle was the most recent of news. Only the basic details Esther knew of; that the she ran away with an old boyfriend. A low blow if Esther ever knew one.

Things just didn't seem right, didn't seem real. Her best friend had moved away and now all the other sons were going through rough times of their own. She just hoped that she wasn't a replacement for Pogue, waiting to get old before cast off again.

Esther snapped out of her thoughts as she watched her boyfriend. "So, how is it?" she asked, gesturing to the book in his hand.

"Sounds all right. Don't get her, though."

"You're not meant to. Strange characters are always better."

He nodded, flicking the page.

Esther smiled privately. He must've noticed her watching and looked up, curious. "What?"

"Just... You and a book." She fanned herself dramatically. "Very sexy."

"Didn't think that'd be a turn on."

"Oh, but it is."

His eyes glittered. "What if I read it to you?" Pogue asked teasingly.

"Orgasmic," Esther breathed, getting a laugh of out him.

"Good to know." Pogue kissed her on the lips, walking over to the counter to buy the book. She'd only ever read the tattered library copy.

Esther spotted Tyler walking into the bookstore, the first time she'd seen him in weeks. She decided a brief chat would be good for the boy, before he became permanently hermitized. "Hey Ty," He looked up, startled. "What brings you here?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Books?" Tyler suggested. Esther stared at him long and hard. He sighed. "Just, needed to get out." He shrugged a little, looking away. Oops.

"Sorry... If it helps, I know how you feel. I've had my fair share of runaways." He met her gaze. "And I know that it sucks big time–"

"Thanks." How he could mix gratitude and sarcasm was beyond her.

"–but it'll pass soon enough," she continued. He looked doubtful. "Hey." Esther embraced him in a hug, Tyler tensing a little in surprise. He was just adorable, like a teddy bear. She couldn't help feeling the urge to hug him, comfort him. Esther pulled away, seeing the shock in his true blue eyes. "Any girl would be lucky to have you, Ty, and I mean that in the least cheater-ish way possible."

"Let's hope so."

Esther pouted in annoyance, giving Pogue a sideways glance. "You always come at the worst time."

"Doubt that." His eyes implied a lot with the remark.

Tyler shook his head with a smile as he teased, "Geez, you're worse than Reid." Pogue didn't stop staring at her. Tyler cleared his throat a little. Esther tore her eyes away. "O-kay, I'll just go now."

"Take care Tyler." She smiled, eyes filled with sympathy.

He nodded, looking a little sad before walking away.

Esther frowned. "Poor thing."

"He's getting some."

"Um..." She raised her eyebrows at Pogue's comment. "Psychic?"

"Nah, just natural talent." Pogue grinned. "Plus the hickey looks fresh, and no guy looks guilty when they have a battle wound."

"Really?" Esther asked innocently, watching as Pogue met her eyes with sudden clarity.

–

"No curfew?" He asked as he shut the door to his apartment, slipping off his jacket and shoes. She did likewise, placing his keys on the side table.

"Ror's covering for me, and Dad's out on a date, so..." Pogue looked at her, surprised. "Not my set up I swear." She raised her hands in defense. "Her names Laura. He fixed her car a while back; Dex said they clicked instantly."

"Good for him," Pogue said, grabbing her hand enticingly and pulling her to the bedroom.

She laughed. "Someone's impatient."

He cut her off with a kiss, mouth twitching in a smile. His foot pushed the door closed before he backed her to the edge of the bed, lips still pressed to hers as their fingers laced together.

She had an odd fascination with his hands. Slightly callous, bigger than hers, but warm. Prominent veins trailed up from his hands, all the way to his arms. Not like a body builder. Just the right amount. It was strange to find such a mundane thing as that so attractive. But it accentuated every bit of toned muscle. Made him bite-able.

His fingers dipped underneath her shirt, hands spreading out against the skin of her back. He decided enough was enough and pulled it overhead. She did the same for him, although a lot more eagerly.

Pogue raised his eyebrows. "Undress each other?"

Esther shrugged. "Whatever you want." She was kind of nervous.

This was their first time after all.

"Hey." He lifted her chin up gently to meet her eyes, pressing his mouth over hers in a deep kiss.

She started to tremble as her hands found his jeans, fingers fumbling with the button. Pogue placed his hands over hers with a reassuring smile, pulling them away to unbutton the pants himself. He watched her as he took them off.

"Hoo boy," Esther wheezed. He laughed, grabbing a hold of her jeans to unzip them and pull them down.

Pogue went down on his knees to pull them off the rest of the way. Her stomach dropped. He gripped her hips, pressing his lips on her abdomen, working his way lower.

"Uh, Pogue..." Her voice turned shaky. He grinned, grabbing her hand and tugging her body down onto him. "On the floor?"

"For seconds." He wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his mouth to hers. When they pulled away for air, Esther went to the task of making his 'battle wound'. She hadn't forgotten about the hickey comment, and tried not to grin against his neck as he swallowed hard.

"Up," Pogue murmured.

Something in the standing process went awry, and before Esther knew it, they slipped and landed on the floor again, Pogue sprawled on top of her.

"Ow."

Pogue pressed his lips to hold in a laugh, which turned into a snort.

Esther gave him a stern look.

Then they both laughed. She wasn't sure why they were laughing, but all sense of nervousness and tension faded away.

He rested his head on her collarbone with a smile as the laughter faded. "Okay, let's try that again."

Pogue stood up from the ground, helping Esther up and onto the bed before moving on top of her. He watched with dark hazel eyes as his hand trailed along her leg. Her breath caught as his hand moved enticingly on the inside of her thigh, fingers traveling higher and higher until her eyes closed and she felt light-headed.

"Breathe," he commanded in a thick and hoarse voice, mouth moving across her ear to her jaw.

She pulled in a long and deep breath, opening her eyes to glare at him.

Pogue smiled innocently as he flipped them over, pulling Esther on top of him.

"You'll enjoy this," he murmured, hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he brought her in for another kiss.

–

Esther flicked through the bike magazine on the counter, occasionally taking sips from the mug of tea she made. She was surprised Pogue even had tea in his apartment, but was thankful that he did.

The thought of him brought awareness to her of last night and then she couldn't help but smile.

Waking up that morning was a pleasant experience indeed, even though she felt tired and sore as hell. Pogue was still asleep when she woke; half-naked, too. She tried not to ogle him for too long as she quietly got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

The place was quiet, comfortable, albeit a bit messy. She was almost finished flicking through the magazine when Pogue walked into the kitchen in his boxers, hair disheveled and sticking out at all ends. He had this goofy smile on his face that made her laugh.

"What?"

"Try and neutralize your happy meter, otherwise your brothers will definitely know what happened."

He shrugged, smile still planted on his face as he made himself some coffee. He held the mug with one hand, sipping briefly as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"When do you have to get back?" he asked, kissing her neck in that way that made her shiver.

"Not too soon."

"Well then..." he trailed off, turning her around to face him. "I think we should test something out," Pogue said with a grin, nodding his head to something on the counter. Esther turned around and spotted the book he'd bought from the store. She frowned curiously.

Then the light bulb clicked on.

"Which part do you want me to read?" Pogue asked playfully.

Esther smacked his arm as she laughed.

–_**The End–**_

* * *

_I know some people might want to hurl sharp objects at me for splitting Reid and Abbey, but bear with me, there is a method to my madness. And it shall hopefully be revealed in the sequel for Tyler. That's right, it's time for the Simminator (lame, Brophy, LAME)._

_No more Kitsch for now... Unless of course, y'all are interested in a Riggins based story? I haven't had the op to read the fanfics, or even watch FNL episodes past the first season, but I think I might now. So just lemme know! :)_

_**-Brophy**_


End file.
